


Голову с плеч

by north_venice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, and comes back later, sephiroth dies a lot, thats basically the plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Кровь на его руках, разумеется, реальна; кровь на его руках, разумеется, ему не принадлежит.





	Голову с плеч

_drag him out your window_  
dragging out the dead  
singing i miss you  
snakes and ladders flip the lid 

***

Он устаёт от этого — на самом деле, быстро.

Мысли в его голове не звучат больше голосом Зака — мысли в его голове не звучат даже голосом Айрис, и тишина внутри — привычно чужая, непривычно холодная. Тифа смеялась когда-то давно, облокотившись о барную стойку, улыбался осторожно Винсент — залитые светом воспоминания _не об Айрис тоже_. Зак не протягивает ему больше руку, помогая подняться на ноги после каждого падения, ему почти перестаёт сниться горящий Нибельхейм. Тифа, склоняя к плечу голову, говорит осторожно: это хорошо, Клауд.

Это значит, что ты живёшь дальше.

Он не чувствует себя _живым_ , впрочем. В этом и проблема, думает, но понятия не имеет, хочет ли говорить ей об этом.

Тифа выглядит счастливой. Извиняется перед ним, бросает встревоженный взгляд на часы у себя на запястье, обходит его торопливо — _извини, извини, но у меня правда встреча сейчас, и я не хочу опаздывать._

Тифа выглядит _спокойной_ — после долгого времени. Он не находит в себе сил разрушить это.

Клауд моргает — растерянно и не до конца уверенно; ему кажется всё: это что-то из его кошмаров тоже, — из тех, которые находят ещё дорогу к нему, когда он закрывает глаза слишком поздно, из тех, после которых не хватает воздуха, — это ненастоящее, он говорит себе, но дождь застилает глаза, и кровь на его руках, разумеется, реальна; кровь на его руках, разумеется, ему не принадлежит.

Сефирот пошатывается — неосторожно, оступается словно, — _Клауд всегда знал, что его призраки реальны, Клауд давно перестал надеяться, что они оставят его в покое_. У него улыбка пьяная и взгляд — смесь превосходства со снисхождением, окровавленный меч лежит рядом — в паре шагов буквально, — падает катана на асфальт со звуком звенящим — не осталось, должно быть, сил в руках — совсем. Клауд смотрит на него, как наблюдают за умирающим богом: им самим же (в очередной раз) поверженным, им самим же разрушенным — так осыпаются памятники, он думает. Так умирал Мидгар.

Сефирот смеётся, закидывая голову:

— Ветер сегодня с севера.

У него хриплый голос и даются с трудом слова; пошатывается снова, делая — через усилие — ещё один шаг в его сторону. Кровь стекает на асфальт, смешивается с дождевой водой слишком быстро, мокрые пряди смотрятся почему-то смешно — он касается пальцами раны на груди, но Клауд знает: это не помогает совершенно. Не уверен, впрочем, что он чувствует боль. Хотя бы _подобие_ боли.

Сефирот щурится, глядя на небо — Клауд думает ненадолго: это почти финишная прямая. Как будто этот раз точно будет последним, как будто после этого он наконец-то сможет спать спокойно.

Сефирот умирает — в этот раз быстро, в этот раз без обещания вернуться снова — рассыпается в пыль прежде, чем Клауд успеет подойти к нему, даже прежде, чем его тело успевает упасть на землю; Клауд не находит сил двинуться с места в любом случае — понятия не имеет, как долго. Смотрит перед собой, пока его не окликают, оборачивается — незнакомец без черт лица отшатывается, спрашивает осторожно, всё ли в порядке.

Говорит: _ты стоишь там уже минут двадцать, парень.  
Ты как будто увидел призрака._

Это не кажется ему смешным больше.  
В общем-то, не казалось с самого начала.

Клауд мотает головой, говорит что-то — убедительное, должно быть; человек без лица исчезает тут же, Клауд не думает о нём больше, не вспоминает о нём, не придаёт значения — опускает взгляд на свои руки, шепчет беззвучно: это ненастоящее.

Дождь застилает глаза — по-прежнему.  
Кровь на его руках, разумеется, реальна; кровь на его руках, разумеется, ему не принадлежит.

***

Клауду снятся волки на собственном пороге. Рычат и скребутся лапами о дверь — приглушённо, нарезают круги вокруг терпеливо — на уберутся отсюда по доброй воле, должно быть; не стоит и надеяться.

***

Сефирот шепчет его имя — не распинается на долгие речи, но повторяет одно и то же — не нараспев и без прежнего высокомерия; желание убить — ясное и необычайно чёткое, злость в его голосе, ненависть в его взгляде, — дыхание совсем рядом, катана задевает его несколько раз — остаётся порез на щеке, он хромает на правую ногу, но в остальном он почти в порядке — переводит дыхание разве что с трудом, не находит в себе сил подняться с грязной земли.

Он выглядит так же — абсолютно. Как годы назад в Нибельхейме — будто только что сошёл с фотографии, на которой Клауда никогда не было.  
Точно такой же, каким Клауд его помнит.

Сефирот не говорит о Дженове — умирает, повторяя его имя, смотрит в небо глазами пустыми. В этот раз их никто не видит — Клауд думает, что оно и к лучшему; с другой стороны — никто больше не может сказать ему, что это было на самом деле.

Клауд думает растерянно: этот труп даже не успеет сгнить.   
Ещё: _он стал слабее_. Настолько, что это становится очевидным. 

Он не уверен, что это правда, впрочем.  
Он не уверен, что хочет узнать наверняка.

***

Он замечает одним из вечеров, как выскальзывает Елена из “Седьмого неба” — одёргивает чёрный пиджак нервно, поправляет растрёпанные непривычно волосы, оглядывается по сторонам — слишком резко и торопливо, чтобы действительно что-то заметить, уходит быстрее, чем он успевает её окликнуть — шагом решительным и будто виновна в чём-то.

Он спрашивает у Тифы тем же вечером, всё ли в порядке и не случилось ли что-то. Тифа моргает — растерянно и не понимая до конца; он жмёт плечами, бросает безразлично:

— Я видел Елену.

Добавляет, подумав:

— Туркам опять нужно что-то?

Это странно, он думает; он не помнит, чтобы до него пытался дозвониться Рено — не может вспомнить, когда Тифа в последний раз вообще их упоминала. Не знает даже толком, что сейчас происходит с Шинрой, но, судя по новостям, — ничего настолько паршивого, чтобы им могла понадобиться помощь.

Тифа открывает рот — закрывает его через секунду. Смотрит на него удивлённо — ему кажется, что краснеет, но он не может сказать точно при таком освещении. Молчит пару секунд, прежде чем выдохнуть:

— Оу. _Елена_.

Он ловит себя на мысли, что Тифе от этого вопроса неловко.  
Мысль кажется ему странной. В общем-то, почти глупой — Тифе не бывает неловко. Это не её.

Она смеётся — натянуто и нервно настолько, что даже он замечает это:

— Нет, нет. У _Турков_ всё просто отлично, я уверена.

Не добавляет ничего больше — возвращается к грязным стаканам и не поднимает на него взгляда, — выглядит показательно беззаботной, но он замечает, как она кусает губы и смотрит на свои руки старательно.

Он не спрашивает об этом больше. Решает: _ладно_. Если это не опасно, то это, возможно, не его дело. В любом случае.  
Не решается рассказать ей о Сефироте, впрочем, тоже.

***

— Ты убил Айрис.

Говорить, когда к твоему горлу прижимают лезвие катаны, оказывается неудобно как минимум. Помимо этого: ему не хватает дыхания. Помимо этого: его голос звучит слишком тихо и глухо. Сефирот, разумеется, разбирает всё равно, но это раздражает его самого — _неправильно_. Так не должно быть.

Взгляд у Сефирота в этот раз — внимательный и любопытный, — нависает над ним, склоняет к плечу голову, — белые пряди спадают Клауду на лицо, он чувствует себя отчего-то глупо — обиженный ребёнок, которому удалось наконец-то всё высказать — только чтобы это осталось без внимания.

Он чувствует себя нелепо — лежать на полу пустого бара кажется ему в лучшем случае странным, лежать на полу пустого бара и не быть до конца уверенным, что твой персональный призрак, разрушивший тебе жизнь, в самом деле _здесь_ , кажется ему почти унизительным.

Сефирот смотрит на него с интересом — прижимает лезвие катаны к его горлу в этот раз без привычной ярости, но всё с тем же смехом — Клауд морщится, но и только, — _ему немного интересно, какая часть его личности умерла в этот раз, ему интересно, какая умрёт в следующий_. Порез неглубокий — чувствует, как стекает кровь по шее и вниз, думает отстранённо: он должен будет как-то объяснить это Тифе, — думает с облегчением: по крайней мере, объяснять не придётся труп на новом паркете. Сефирот говорит ему, словно ребёнку — покровительственно и как очевидное, выдыхает насмешливо — почти в губы:

— Я не помню, кто это.

Будто он должен _знать_ об этом.

Это оказывается обидно.  
Ожидаемо, но — _обидно_.

Сефирот пытается убить его тоже — разумеется. В этот раз, впрочем, без злости — не рычит больше сквозь зубы, не напоминает раненого зверя, у которого не осталось выбора, кроме как вперёд броситься — так было во второй раз, так было в третий.

Возвращаясь в раз четвёртый, он смотрит на него странно — как на точку на карте, как на цель конечную — в этот раз умерла его ярость, должно быть, вместе с очередной порцией воспоминаний, о которой он понятия не имеет, и Клауд думает, что это в лучшем случае _странно_. Поднимает слабые руки — Сефирот наблюдает за ним с любопытством, пока он сжимает пальцы вокруг чужой шеи — не сдавливает сильно. _Пробует_.

Сефирот улыбается — покровительственно и мягко. Позволяет ему убить себя снова — Клауд не слишком понимает, почему; смутно предполагает, зачем.

Если бы дело было в одной только смерти, он мог бы убить себя сам. Он мог бы заставить кого-то ещё. Это всё имеет мало смысла.

Сефирот улыбается — Клауд думает, сжимая пальцы _сильнее_ : это в лучшем случае странно.

_Что там осталось, если умерла ненависть.  
О чём он думает._

Сефирот смотрит на него почти с нежностью — с той же, с которой вгонял клинок поглубже, с той же, должно быть, с которой убивал Айрис; выдыхает — хрипло, Клауд замечает, как начинают подрагивать его пальцы, Клауд замечает, как дрожат его ресницы — не смеётся, впрочем.

Обещает — трепетно и искренне:

— Я всегда буду твоим богом, Клауд.

Он догадывается: _это работает в обе стороны_. 

Сефирот задыхается под его пальцами — с улыбкой торжествующей; разумеется, с улыбкой — до последнего, пока не падает катана из рук, пока не падает тяжёлое тело прямо ему в руки, будто в раскрытые объятия.

_Не находит в себе сил произнести это вслух_.

***

— Тебе не надоело?  
— _Не надоело что?_  
— Возвращаться.

Сефирот поднимает на него взгляд — мутный, будто сквозь грязное стекло, — смотрит растерянно, не понимает до конца, возможно. Картина почти сюрреалистичная: он встречал Сефирота раньше в местах странных, никогда — не собственной кухне. Смутно представляет себе, как будет теперь спать в этой квартире.

_Клауд устал от этого_. Где-то с самого начала, но сейчас — как-то особенно.

Он потерял сознание в прошлый раз; понятия не имеет, что бы с ним сейчас было, если бы его не нашёл Винсент. Не очень хочет проверять наверняка — Сефирот правда становится слабее с каждым разом; Клауду кажется, впрочем, что его силы иссякают тоже.

Что-то в нём сломалось, должно быть — немного по-другому, возможно. Он, по крайней мере, _не теряет себя_.

Сефирот смотрит растерянно — словно действительно не знает в этот раз, словно всё это имело высший смысл раньше, но теперь он упустил его — птица, неловко переступающая с одной лапы на другую на выходе из клетки. Не решается выпрыгнуть окончательно, не уверена, есть ли смысл.

Качает головой, смотрит — пустота в вытянутых вертикально зрачках, безразличие за зелёными стёклами:

— У меня нет другой _цели_ , Клауд.

Это раздражает его.  
Эта предопределённость раздражает его.

Говорит — устало, потому что ему надоело всё это страшно; зло, потому что нет сил повторять больше действия одни и те же из раза в раз:

— У тебя есть другой _выбор_.

Улыбка скользит змеёй — дёргаются углы губ на мгновение вниз, прежде чем срывается смех — циничный и рваный. Клауд не думает, что слышал что-то другое хотя бы раз в жизни; Клауду кажется, что набор эмоций у Сефирота ограничен десятком, и он понятия не имеет, как изображать другие.

Не помнит, должно быть.  
Возможно, никогда не знал.

Клауд понимает — отчасти. Понимать в целом не очень хочет.

Сефирот качает головой — со смехом; _смеётся не над ним, впрочем,_ и разница в этом, и это бьёт неожиданно, будто под дых, — берёт его руки в свои — неторопливо и почти бережно. Клауду сложно не опускать взгляд на нож между ними; Сефирот, должно быть, только и ждёт этого. Спадают белые волосы на худое лицо, когда он наклоняет голову — ближе, — мелькает во взгляде что-то из разряда фаталистичного. Выдыхает наконец:

— Я сомневаюсь, Клауд.

Пальцы в перчатках сжимают его руки — холод незнакомый и нечеловеческий совершенно, — прежде чем потянуть на себя, прежде чем кухонный нож в его руках с хлюпающим звуком входит ниже чужих рёбер; Сефирот выдыхает резко, сужаются нечеловеческие зрачки до двух вертикальных полосок, заходится кашлем. Клауд не находит в себе сил смотреть на него больше.

Это _нечестно_ , он думает.  
Сефирот использует его снова — вещи базовые не меняются в итоге совершенно.  
Обида, которую он испытывает, не имеет никакого смысла.

В этот раз он умирает быстрее.  
В этот раз у Клауда впервые дрожат руки.

***

— Всё в порядке?

Она не пытается скрыть волнение в голосе — он любит Тифу за это, безусловно, но чувствует себя прямо сейчас странно.

Не знает, как сказать ей об этом.  
Не знает, хочет ли рассказывать об этом в целом.

— Да, — жмёт плечами. Смотрит в чашку с остатками кофе растерянно, будто от этого в голове станет хоть немного яснее. Выдыхает. — Я просто устал.

Она не верит ему — или, во всяком случае, верит не до конца. Смотрит ещё некоторое время не него прямо, пока он так и не решается встретиться с ней взглядом, вздыхает, сдаваясь — складывает на груди руки, качает головой. 

Клауд почти наверняка уверен, что не заслуживает её.  
Её _в принципе_ никто из них не заслуживает. На этом этапе это уже просто факты.

Спрашивает, всё-таки поднимания голову — потому что это первым приходит в голову:

— Как Елена?

Тифа смотрит на него возмущённо; медлит, впрочем, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть — это о том, что он снова переводит тему, и он знает, как это раздражает её, но это честно — она знает тоже, что он не умеет по-другому. Выдыхает обречённо, но он знает — она хочет рассказать об этом тоже:

— В порядке. Она подружилась с Марлин, — Тифа прячет улыбку — не очень умело, не очень старается; Клауду кажется это всё непривычным страшно — всё ещё, но думает — _ладно_. Турки всегда появлялись в их жизни неожиданно. — Дензел всё ещё думает, что она планирует убить меня однажды ночью.

Клауд улыбается — немного вымученно, но уверяет себя — искренне.

Он рад за неё — он не врёт себе самому об этом.  
Он также в самом деле устал.

Тифа смотрит на него — с сочувствием, которое всегда здесь было, — медлит, не решаясь спросить что-то. Не спрашивает в итоге; Клауду кажется, что она догадывается всё равно — примерно. Вряд ли ей приходит в голову точная картина происходящего.

— Ещё кофе?

Он кивает, глядя в пустую чашку совершенно потерянно.

Это будет долгий день.  
 _Это будет долгая ночь._

***

Просыпаться от чужого взгляда кажется ему в лучшем случае жутким, в худшем — оправдывающим убийство с особой жестокостью. Клауд не слишком уверен прямо сейчас, что именно стоит думать по этому поводу.

Это даже не было бы _сложно_ , на самом деле. Другое дело: у него совершенно нет сил разбираться с этим. Ему всё равно придётся, разумеется, но это — фактом.

Выдыхает вымученно, поднимаясь на кровати — щурится, замечая знакомый силуэт в дверях комнаты; не может разобрать выражения лица с такого расстояния и с непривычки к темноте, но его до сих пор не попытались убить — это хороший знак, должно быть. Если в этой ситуации может быть хороший знак.

Бросает — устало и раздражённо, садится на кровати, трёт переносицу сонно:

— Мне снятся кошмары из-за тебя.

Это правда, в общем-то.  
Клауд не может спать из-за него, но это будет звучать совсем жалко. Будто у Сефирота действительно есть власть над его жизнью.

_Чушь, конечно_.

Он усмехается, разумеется — равнодушно и высокомерно — точно так же, как и всегда, будто всё это для них нормально совершенно:

— _Вот как_.

Клауд поднимает на него глаза нехотя — Сефирот приближается к нему неторопливо, сокращает расстояние между ними в пару шагов — тень самого себя прежнего — нереальный совершенно в тусклом свете со стороны окна, но это чушь тоже — Клауд знает: он убивает его каждый раз по-настоящему.

Такие вещи не спутаешь с дурной фантазией. С галлюцинацией тоже.  
 _Он знает._

Сефирот подступает совсем близко — смотрит на него сверху вниз, и в темноте его глаза будто светятся — Айрис говорила об этом, но он не хочет сейчас о ней думать.

— Мне жаль.

По его тону очевидно, что ему не жаль совершенно.

У Сефирота пустые глаза — Клауд понятия не имеет, в какой момент это стало ему знакомым тоже; Клауд понятия не имеет, в какой момент ему перестало быть всё равно настолько, чтобы заметить это. Он медлит, прежде чем потянуться за катаной в ножнах — Клауд успевает перехватить его руку, думает мимоходом: ему бы следовало себя ненавидеть за это, возможно. Если бы силы на ненависть у него ещё оставались как-то в целом. 

Выдыхает устало:

— Я не хочу убивать тебя _снова_.

Сефирот смотрит на него растерянно; в другой ситуации он бы подумал — почти _беспомощно_ , — но это не подходит ему совершенно. _Понятия не имеет, должно быть, что делать дальше._

Он не один в этом, разумеется, но Клауд ненавидит быть тем, кто выводит из темноты за руку, потому что не нашлось альтернативы ему лучшей.

Говорит ему честно — не отводит в этот раз взгляд в сторону:

— Мне надоело.

У Сефирота дрожат ресницы — замечает в темноте с трудом, — выражение лица не читается совершенно, взгляд соскальзывает с его пальцев выше; он не пытается отдёрнуть руку, впрочем. Клауд немного ожидал этого — немного на это надеялся.

Не стоило, возможно. Он понятия не имеет, что творится в чужой голове, но Сефирот едва ли хочет быть спасённым. Вряд ли хочет умереть по-настоящему.

_Он чужое наследие тоже._

Сефирот повторяет в этот раз увереннее — в этот раз будто бы в собственные слова веря:

— У меня нет другой цели, Клауд.

Клауду кажется: от него в этот раз осталось совсем немного. Ещё пара дыр в сердце, и он сделает Лайфстриму одолжение — сделает миру одолжение, в общем-то, но у него всегда паршиво получалось быть героем.

Думает: Айрис бы знала, что делать дальше.  
 _Айрис с ним больше нет._

Тянет на себя чужую руку, заставляя наклониться ещё ниже — Сефирот смотрит на него _удивлённо_ , и это вызывало бы смех в ситуации абсолютно любой, но ему не до этого — он не спал слишком долго, его разбудили _теперь_. Он устал смертельно. 

На выдохе — раздражённо и очевидно:

— Эта никуда не годится тоже.

Сефирот не отвечает на это — неожиданно приятно тоже; наклоняется ближе — покорно — продавливает матрас коленом, смотрит потеряно. Совершенно не знает, куда деть руки — чужое запястье под его пальцами всё ещё кажется Клауду холодным не по-человечески, но он не думает, что с этим можно сделать хоть что-то. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

Сефирот опускается в его объятия без сопротивления — не переносит на него вес, когда Клауд выпускает его руку из своей хватки, чтобы притянуть его ближе, — не обнимает в ответ, впрочем; вряд ли понимает толком, что он делает.

Клауд думает, цепляясь пальцами за кожаный плащ на его спине: это не проблема тоже. Закрывает глаза, пряча лицо в серебре волос — он не пахнет _ничем_. Совершенно. 

Как и полагается призраку.

— Я замечу, если ты попытаешься убить меня во сне.

Тянет его за собой на кровать — Сефирот пытается упереться руками, чтобы не потерять равновесие, но Клауд держит слишком крепко — у него нет желания разбираться с этим сейчас, у него нет сил оставаться в сознании дольше, — Сефирот _сдаётся_ , и он не пытается сдерживать смешок больше. Вес чужого тела ощущается непривычно — он не может сказать, что _неприятно_.

Тифа бы назвала это безрассудным до вопиющего.   
Она была бы права совершенно, но он не хочет думать об этом сейчас.

Сефирот ничего не отвечает — снова. Замирает в его руках растерянно — в другой ситуации он бы подумал: почти беспомощно.

Не тянется за катаной, впрочем.  
Что бы это ни значило.

Клауд позволяет себе выдохнуть.

**Author's Note:**

> самтаймс локал вайт хейрд катана бойз ДУ нид э хаг!! эмбрейс ё дримс, это самое


End file.
